National Anthem
by IKilledSnowwhite
Summary: Les Amis/Modern Au - College AU/ Blurring the lines, Between real and the fake. Dark and lonely,I need somebody to hold me/ Enjolras-OC/Marius-Cosette/Grantaire-Courfeyrac/Eponine-Combeferre


_I'm your national anthem God, you're so handsome Take me to the Hamptons_

'my dearest friends. I gladly welcome you in my new home, our new home.' He raised his glass, his friends cheered.

' I will leave you now so that you can discover the house.'

The grande stairs were left by him and met the feet of a dozen other people. In the hall was Emma. She was looking at a painting of a naked man.

'Apollo.' She looked up at him.

' without his eternal lover.'

'looking for him to be exact.'

'of course.'The table underneath the painting was now accompanied by two glasses of champagne. Still fresh and bubbling. He kissed her hand, still tasting the fresh rays of summer.

'lovely to see you, Emmaline.'

'the feeling is mutual, Enjolras.'

'would you like to see your room ?'

'maybe later.'He stood with his hands in his pocket.

'I'm sorry about Luke.' She tore her wandering gaze from the painting.

'Don't apologise, you had nothing to do with it.' Her eyes were glistering with stepped behind her, taking her arms in his, hugging her hips. His lips left soft butterfly kissed behind her ear. Following the path in the skin he knew so well.

' don't be sad, this is a new beginning, I don't want you to be sad, it hurts me to see you sad.' He whispered the words in her ear softly biting her earlobe. She wasn't wearing any expensive jewellery tonight or not any that he could see. Except for the silver ring in her nose. The only remains of her rebellion youth.

'I'm not sad, I'm happy.' She took his hands from her hip and kissed it wrapping herself in his embrace.

'At this moment, I couldn't be any happier. You make me happy.' She smiled and placed a little kiss on his chin, her hands roaming over his chest.

'Excellent, It pleases me to see you happy.' Their lips were almost touching. Her body softly pushed against the table, Almost knocking their glasses over. He licked his lips, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

'You ARE allowed to kiss me, you know. I'm not going to break, I promise.'

'I know I'm just taking in this moment.' He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers. 'this is perfect, this moment, right here.'

She smiled, he could feel it. Her hand unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. It was the sign he was waiting for. He kissed her, pulling her body even closer than before.

He could feel the sigh she released deep inside of him, his hand trailing over her body. Remembering ever curve and patch of naked skin he had ever felled against his bare hand. He deepened the kiss, his tongue softly teasing her. Her body relaxed and folded perfectly into his.

'oi, you two lovebirds. the party is upstairs, not here !' Enjolras pulled away from Emma. A little trail of saliva still hanging on her lips. He kissed it away just because he wanted to taste her lips again. The taste of peppermint and summer still hanging on his every time he licked his lips

.' You do realise that I'm talking to you ?' It was Grantaire whom stood at the end of the stairs. He released Emma and re-buttoned his shirt before looking at the man above them.

'We're coming.' He pushed Emma towards him and looked at the way she walked on the stairs. Her hips moving softly, just perfect. Like he remembered. He drank his champagne and followed the two. He got greeted by the notes of the piano in the music room. Combeferre and Eponine were kissing in the couch. Sloppy, dirty kisses. The kind he would only do behind two doors and where he was certain that no one would disturb their privacy. Cosette was learning Marius how to play the piano .

Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta were looking at the books. The rest of the lads were on the balcony, smoking a cigar but not Emma. Never Emma. She was looking at one of Grantaire's paintings, one he insisted on hanging it there.

Grantaire gave Enjolras his cigar, pushing him on the balcony and joining Emma in analysing the painting.

' so you like it ?'

'I love it !' he smiled at her.

'how are you and Cour ?' she never took her gaze from the painting.

'Great, visited his family. Poor me. They hate me. Not enough money .Only sold one painting for almost a million.'

' how are you, after everything that happened with luke ?'

'I feel fine, even better knowing that I'll spend the rest of this year here, with you.' He took a sip from his champagne

. 'How about you and Enjolras? You've turned the marble statue in a real human with feelings.'

'I never did that, He's still an ass.' They both leaned a bit back so that they could watch Enjolras, smoking his cigar, laughing at a joke Courfeyrac made. 'And the sex ?'

'Still great.' She sighed at the memory of their last night together before the accident.

' the only reason why I keep up with him and because he is rich of course but hush … don't tell anyone.'

'glad you didn't lose your sense of humour, I couldn't bare this house without it.' The stared back at the painting, their faces turning a bit red when Enjolras caught them staring. Hours passed, not another word was exchanged between them.

Marius and Cosette left, so did Combeferre and Eponine. Retreating back in their room to discover how thick the walls really were.

Courfeyrac even dared to steal Grantaire away from her when he went back to bed. Grantaire gave her a dirty wink insinuating that they would too test the thickness of the wall and of each other.

* * *

omg, I had no idea were to cut so I just cut somewhere before all the sex started. Tell me what you think or things you didn't like. I need reviews on this b/c no one I know wants to read it :((( . This fanfic is based on National Anthem by Lana del rey.


End file.
